Fox in the Sand
by Eifersucht11
Summary: NaruxGaa - Complications arise and things seem to settle down. Naruto is still determined to bring Sasuke back. Will this bring more complications? Will Gaara be jealous? Slight SasuNaru....
1. The Start

Okay guys! This is my first GaaxNaru fan fic. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - **Suna**

_A hand reached out to take hold of Gaaras. Cerulean blue eyes met sea foam eyes and Gaara was hit with a sudden wave of knowledge, he knew the person who those eyes belonged to…_

"_Kazekage-Sama" the unknown person said with a cheeky smile splayed across his face and a glint in his eyes "Aishiteru…"_

Gaara woke up with a jolt and groaned as he looked at the clock, 5:46AM, it's red lights flashed tauntingly at Gaara as he ran his fingers through his fiery locks.

Slipping into his Kazekage robes Gaara watched the slowly rising sun through his window, the sky was filled with pinks and oranges, the burning ball of yellow fire reminded him of a certain jinchuuriki - Uzumaki Naruto. The boy that had saved his life. Twice. _(The boy that he lo-)_. Gaara shook himself mentally and turned round to see Temari stood in the doorway looking at him slightly confused.

"Good morning Kazekage-Sama" she mumbled smirking slightly, knowing how Gaara hated being called that.

"_Kazekage-Sama….Aishiteru.." _the words seemed to be the only ones Gaara heard, triggering memories of his dream to flood back. Temari noticed Gaara tense slightly as his eyes glazed over and his brow furrowed slightly. She walked over and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, silently thanking the boy that gave her ability to do this. Gaara was brought out of his thinking by the hand and he gave Temari a small reassuring nod, as if to stay "do not worry for me, thank you" then turned and walked out.

**Konoha**

Naruto woke up with his sheets tangled around him. Of he course he did not notice this problem as he attempted to climb out of bed, thinking only of his Ramen, when a loud 'thud' bought said blondes attention to his position on the floor having landed unceremoniously on his ass. Groaning as he disentangled himself Naruto rubbed his head and thought about the dream that caused him to wake up.

"Gaara eh? Who would have thought that?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he got changed "Out of all people…I didn't think it would be him" there was a chuckle escaping from the blonds lips and then he shook his head. For a supposed 'dobe' he sure caught onto these feelings quickly, and he felt very accepting of them. His thoughts had plagued the blonde until he had reached the kitchen, absentmindedly pulling a cup ramen from his cupboard and turning on the kettle. As soon as his beloved ramen was made Naruto literally inhaled the cup before going to reach for another one, half way there he heard a knock at his door. His hand fell to his side and he hung his head 'no more ramen…' and slowly went to open the door.

"S-Sakura-chan!! What are you doing here?" He asked looking at the pink haired Kunoichi curiously. She smiled briefly before looking Naruto straight in the eyes. Her calmness shocked him, raising his eyebrow he backed up slightly.

"TEN MINUTES AGO UZUMAKI!! YOU WERE MEANT TO BE WITH TSUNADE SHISHOU!!" Sakura yelled, making Naruto and anyone in a ten mile radius wince at the "younger Tsunade"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when Sakura dragged him out of the door closing it behind her and took him all the way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first...well it wasn't really a chapter. It was more of a prologue type of thing. :D

The chapters will start to get longer and longer :] Please R&R

Eifersucht x


	2. A confession

Chapter 2 - Konoha - Tsunade s office.  
Naruto walked into Tsunade s office, hands linked together behind his head, grinning brightly (almost as brightly as his hair, not to mention his jumpsuit )  
What s up Baa-chan! Naruto asked wondering why she hadn t yelled at him yet.  
Kazekage-sama Gaara is coming in three hours she said slowly, staring at Naruto. Said boy looked at the floor, a light blush spreading across his face at the words Kazekage-sama he coughed and grinned.  
So, are you saying that I am his guide? Naruto asked with a small smile on his face, tilting his head in a fox like way and how long is he staying? Three weeks, there has been trouble with Otogakure and Gaara has come to help out with protecting the village, Matsuri has taken over as the kazekage whilst he is here Tsunade frowned slightly at the problem and Naruto looked at her quizzically.  
Go home gakI, I expect you here and tidy in three hours exactly. Do no be late, or I will use you as my new punch bag she said threateningly, her eyes showing she would do it if she wanted to. Naruto gulped audibly and with a salute he dived out of the window, his heart was racing like crazy and he only had one thought in his mind Gaara s coming! Somewhere in the forest We have twenty minutes to be in Konoha Gaa-kun. I m sure that your boyfriend will know by now and be waiting oh so impatiently for your arrival Temari teased Gaara mercilessly. Not realising how much he wished for it to be true, how he longed for someone to love a monster like him. True he no longer had Shukkaku but that never stopped him from being a monster.  
What s wrong Gaa-nii? she giggled manically. Kankurou gaver her a weird look at this reaction and she straightened out her face immediately What.? she snapped I am a girl you know. Gaara sighed and sped up as his two siblings began to bicker behind him. Within moments of fast running Gaara neared the gates of Konoha and slowed down waiting for Temari and Kankurou to catch up with him. As he was waiting he could hear birds chirping throughout the tree when suddenly a noise burst through the silence UZUMAKI, YOU RE LATE! Gaara chuckled slightly before shaking his head for having shown such an emotion. He could sense Temari s chakra signature closing in so he dropped down from the trees and walked towards the gates.  
Hokage s office ano Tsunade-baachan, Gaara-kun isn t here yet, how am I late? Naruto asked sitting on the floor his arms were folded and he was pouting. Tsunade looked at him smiling inwardly at how cute he is.  
Because Naruto-kun, I can t tell the Kazekage off for being late can I? she asked calming down slightly wondering when Naruto started calling the Kazekage gaara-kun .  
So I guess- she started, interrupted by a knock at the door. Yes? What do you want?! she spat at whoever dared interrupt her rant. A young guard walked in with a scar across his left cheek.  
Hokage-Sama, Kazekage-sama has arrived. He is at the gates now and should be here shortly he said bowing low as he backed out of the door. Tsunade look at Naruto who seemed to have stood up and started fidgetting. She opened her mouth to say something to him then she closed her mouth when she realised she didn t know what to say.  
Another knock at the door and in walked Gaara.  
Kazekage, I m so glad you made it here. How was your journey Tsunade said smiling, not letting Naruto s reaction go unmissed. His heart skipped a beat when Gaara walked in, and now he couldn t stop looking at the young Kazekage.  
Hokage-Sama. I thank you for your kind welcome and your hospitality. My journey went well Gaara s voice was flat as always, he then bowed deeply to the Hokage who returned his bow. Gaara saw Naruto out of the corner of his eye and chuckled inwardly he seems to be doing a very good impression of that Hyuuga girl (Somewhere in the Hyuuga training grounds Hinata was just about to land the winning blow against Neji when suddenly she sneezed and knocked herself out with her own fist) Naruto, glad to see you again Gaara said, the monotonous toned had disappeared and his eyes seemed a little brighter than before.  
Tsunade and Temari smiled knowingly watching the events unfold in front of them.  
I-it s good to see y-you too G-Gaara-kun Naruto stuttered through his sentence, groaning inwardly he thought God I sound like Hinata (Hinata opened her eyes to see Neji leaning over her a slightly worried look on his impassive face when all of a sudden another sneeze wracked through her body causing her to vault forward and hit her cousins head this time it ended with both being knocked out) throughout his inward ramblings Naruto had failed to notice that the conversation had moved on.  
Come along Uzumaki Gaara drawled with a slight smile to his face knowing that Naruto had not been listening.  
Where are we going Gaara? Naruto asked, his head tilted sideways. He heard Gaara chuckled and looked at the floor blushing. Gaara looked over at Naruto noticing the blush and frowned slightly.  
You re my bodyguard baka. Well atleast you re showing me around Konoha and protecting me from getting mugged. Gaara said with a slight sneer. Naruto s blush seemed to increase and his interest in the floor deepened.  
I wonder what he s thinking about. He s never this quiet, something must be wrong. Hm he does look cute when he Oh my god I can t believe I almost thought Naruto was cute, maybe it s the change of temperature yes Konoha nights are much different to Suna s that s all.  
Gaara kept looking at Naruto, he was so engrossed in watching the blonde that he didn t notice the approaching lap post and was shocked to see that he had somehow managed to fall on his ass.  
Gaara glared at the offending lamp post and then noticed that Naruto had snapped out of his little day dream to look at Gaara on the floor. Gaara could see the cogs in Naruto s brain spinning over time whilst his eyes darted between the lamp post, gaara and the floor. Then after a whole thirty seconds Naruto roared with laughter at the predicament. To top it off Gaara stood up calmly and then winced a little and started to rub his ass, by this time Naruto was crying with laughter.  
I-I didn t ..think .I would have .hahahahaha to protect you from a lamp post ahaha Naruto squeezed out between laughs.  
Gaara scowled at the blond wanting nothing more than to fill up his mouth with sand and shut him up, instead he settled with a shrug and a glare, then he turned and walked away. Naruto scurried after him then taking hold of Gaara s arm he whispered in Gaara s ear Lets go swimming, today is too hot to do anything else. he then pulled away slightly to see Gaara s reaction, all he got was a small tinge of pink dancing across Gaaras cheeks before Gaara s mask reappeared and he nodded stiffly. He allowed Naruto to take him through the streets of Konoha and lead him to a small clearing. Gaara gasped at the sight, having lived in Suna all of his life Gaara had never seen one so breathtaking. In the middle of the clearing there was a small lake at the bottom of a waterfall. Wild flowers were scattered everywhere creating a rainbow of greenery. He looked round the view until his eyes came to rest on Naruto. The boy was stood there with his shirt on the floor and an odd look on his face.  
Problem Naruto? Gaara asked the blonde with a slight frown on his face.  
Ano why are you staring at the waterfall with your mouth open? the blonde asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Gaara smiled at the blonde and shrugged nonchalantly. Satisfied with the answer Naruto continued to trip down to his boxers. Gaaras blush came back in full force as he turned away from the sight and proceeded to disrobe himself.  
Moment later Gaara was standing at the edge of the lake looking down upon a hyperactive blonde who had not stopped talking since he had gotten in the water. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his foot and then he was being dragged underwater. After a couple of seconds Gaara had resurfaced coughing and spluttering in between cursing Naruto when he noticed how close the aforementioned boy had become, concern was written all over the blondes face and reflected in his eyes.  
Gaara! Man, you okay? he asked tentatively You didn t hit your head or anything did you? Naruto moved closer which Gaara wasn t sure could be possible but it was made possibly and they were now mere inches away from each other. Gaara s breath hitched in his throat, he opened his mouth to speak but when nothing came out he decided it was best to just close it again. Deciding to answer in a safe way he nodded his head, then he shook it and then he smiled, this way he had answered all the questions without looking stupid.  
Meanwhile Naruto had been biting on his lip at the mere closeness of the two, not to mention the fact that Gaara looked damn sexy with his hair sticking to the side of his face, water droplets clinging to his toned pale chest. All he wanted to do at this moment in time was kiss Gaara, to just reach over to him and show him that he loved him, and not being one to push away his urges he decided he would do just that. Slowly he leant forward and brushed his lips against Gaara s, whose eyes widened in surprise but before he had a chance to process what it meant Narutos lips were once again upon his - this time more forcefully. Gaara relaxed into the kiss until his foggy brain cleared up suddenly and he was pushing Naruto away with a single thought of This is wrong! We re both men . Gaara had pushed Naruto so roughly that he had sent Naruto some way off and under the water, he then concentrated chakra onto his feet and rose out of the water, he then used shunshin to get to his clothes and get to his room in the Hokage tower.  
Once he left Naruto slowly climbed out of the lake and got dressed into his clothes. He then walked up the side of the waterfall and sat on top of it. His dull eyes stared out over what he could see of Konoha and they continued to look that way until a jounin arrived with a message from Tsunade. Naruto wandered over to the Hokage tower, standing outside of the Hokage s door he took a deep breath then came the bright fake smile and he bounced on his heels ready to activate his insane hyperactivity he was well known for. He then disappeared from the spot he was standing in and reappeared inside the Hokage s office. Tsunade looked up at the use of chakra inside her office and upon seeing orange she got ready to beat the boy to a pulp, here eyes kept going upwards until she locked onto his eyes. The pure heartbreak in those eyes was what stopped Tsunade, there was a smile plastered on the boys face but it did not reach his eyes, nor did it look believable as there were also red tear stains running down his face.  
What happened GakI? she asked softly, she hated seeing him like this. Mentally swearing to kill the person who did this to Naruto she started to listen to his story. At the end of it she looked perplexed well okay then, so that means I will need to change the Kazekages guide and protector SHIZUNE GET ME HATAKE KAKASHI after her quiet mumblings the sudden rise in her voice caused Naruto to wince and an eavesdropping Sakura and Shizune to fall off of their chairs an almost silent hai Tsunade-sama could be heard coming from the direction of the door and Naruto turned back to Tsunade who had an awfully evil look on her face. Naruto then sighed and turned away from Tsunade, he opened her door and walked out head down and shoulders slumped he put his hand in the air in goodbye then disappeared. Sakura looked at Tsunade with a worried expression on her face, there had been no signs whatsoever of the usual happiness that the blonde exuded, Sakura turned to go after the boy but a stern look from Tsunade stopped her in her tracks, and with a shake of her head she pulled some sake out of her drawer and downed a cup.  
Naruto trudged back to his apartment slowly, he ignored all of the villagers, all of their hate filled glares and their incessant mumblings. He walked past Ichirakus without even glancing up causing Teuchi and Ayame to frown at the blondes unusual behaviour. He opened his door to his apartment and walked in ignoring the smashed window and the words monster fox boy daubed on his wall, he didn t bother with food or any other necessities. Instead he just went straight to bed. 


	3. A problem

Chapter 3

**Kazekages Room**

Gaara was sat on the edge of his bed. He had been sat in the same position staring at the same dot on the carpet. Temari had come in ten minutes ago and noticed how Gaara was acting, yet she didn't know how to help him because he wouldn't talk to her.

_//He kissed me! What the hell? It's wrong! I'm a boy, he's a boy! Oh god why did he have to do that, why did he have to go and ruin our friendship why did he have to do something so stupid' _"argh stupid Naruto" Gaara mumbled. He then froze as he realised he had said that out loud, also that there was someone else in the room. He turned to see Temari looking at him curiously. Gaara sighed and before Temari could say anything Gaara started to tell Temari what happened.

**Hokages Office**

"Kakashi I called for you over an hour ago. Where have you been?" She asked sighing exasperatedly. Kakashi could tell she had something bothering her and that why she hadn't shouted at him. He considered asking what was wrong but decided against it.

"I was teaching a dolphin some new tricks" Kakashi smiled perversely beneath his mask and looked at Tsunade who's expression hadn't changed. She seemed to be deep in thought and Kakashi wondered what would have happened if he had said that he was torturing villagers by making them listen to a tape of Naruto saying "Believe it" over and over again…(Deadly ne?)

"I want you to become Gaara's guide and guard Kakashi. Do you understand? You will not be late and you cannot say no to this mission" Tsunade said with a finality in her voice that had Kakashi snap to attention. He thought about asking why Naruto was no longer doing that job but he knew that he would have to find out himself. Sighing he waved good bye and with a 'poof' he was out of the office and back to teaching his little dolphin some tricks (;]).

**Naruto's home: Next morning**

Naruto woke up from an awkward position at the table. He remembered how he had got here, last night he had come in with all intentions to go straight to bed. Instead he sat down at the table and cradling his head in his hands he had burst into tears and had cried most of the night. Naruto wiped his eyes groggily and stifled a yawn. He looked u at his clock and went into his room to get changed, opening his wardrobe he winced at the bright orange and closed the doors again. With a sigh he opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled out the package that Jiraiya had given him on their trip. After he had a shower he got changed into the clothes from the package, he pulled on a pair of loose black trousers which had pockets down both sides. He clipped his Kunai pouch into one of the loops on his right leg and pulled on his Shinobi sandals. He then pulled out a royal blue sleeveless shirt and over the top of that he wore a dark grey jumper. He placed his forehead protector on his forehead. He then took a stroll from his apartment down to Ichiraku's Ramen stand, he took his usual seat and waited patiently.

"Good morning Teuchi-San, I would like one bowl of Pork ramen please" Naruto mumbled a small smile had replaced his usual grin and his eyes had dulled dramatically. Teuchi almost dropped his ladle in shock and Ayame looked at her father. They both smiled at Naruto and went to work getting him his meal, after he had eaten and paid he smiled at them and went towards the Hokage monument. Sitting on the fourths head Naruto could see Konoha in its entirety. He let out a small smile as he saw villagers going about their work and the other leaf ninja heading out and about. He looked over towards the Hokage tower where he could feel the presence of Tsunade, Shizune Kakashi….and the Kazekage. Naruto frowned and leant back so that he was now laying, he looked up to the clouds and he watched them float by. His thoughts drifted away with the clouds and he soon fell asleep on top of the monument.

**Gaara**

Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples. Today's meetings were more than troublesome…Kami, now he was starting to sound like the lazy jounin (A/N: Guess who?) He chuckled as he thought about how Temari blushed every time someone even mentioned Shikamaru (A/N: Did you get it? :D) and thought about using it against her sometime. He then remembered the blow to the head he had gotten when he told Temari what had happened. He had been glad that the fan she used was her small one and not her large one, he unconsciously rubbed his head and grimaced at her reaction.

(Flashback)

"_What do you mean you ran away?!" she shouted at him, Gaara was silently thanking Kami that they had a room far away from anyone else so noone could hear them "He kissed you Gaara! You don't run away from someone else when they kiss you!" she sight and looked at Gaara disappointedly. He had no come back, no retort so he just looked at the floor. He then thought about it and a familiar feeling over anger washed over him._

"_Why not? He's a boy! I'm a boy! It's not right! It's digusting! Who said he had a right to kiss me anyway! We were friends and now he has ruined it by doing something disgusting like kissing me!" Gaara breathed in as he finished his rant. Temari covered the space between them and slapped Gaara. His head snapped round to look at her and noticed the anger and disappointment in here eyes._

"_After all he has done for you. After he has shown you how much you mean to him. Christ he saved your life! TWICE! You repay him like this? It's not right Gaara. You know, I think that deep down you really do love him but you're just too scared to admit it." She sighed getting up and walking toward the door. With one last look back she shook her head and went off to find Nara._

_(Flashback end)_

Gaara sighed again looking at his sisters bed. She hadn't come back last night and he thought he had upset her. After having a shower Gaara slipped into some khaki trousers and a dark green shirt and then he called for Kakashi. Knowing of the jounins infamous lateness he expected he would have about an hour before Kakashi got there. What he wasn't expecting was for Kakashi to pop up five minutes later. Kakashi looked at Gaara and bowed his head "Good morning Kazekage-Sama. Where do you wish to go today?" Kakashi asked monotonously. He did not know what had happened but he did know that because of this boy Naruto had seemingly 'broke' as the Hokage had put it.

Gaara looked at Kakashi slightly taken aback at the mans cold politeness. He immediately shook it off and requested to be taken somewhere for breakfast. Kakashi nodded and together they left for Ichirakus - both hoping the blonde was not there.

**Naruto**

Naruto was sure that the loss of feeling on his backside meant that he had been in his position for too long. He sat up to change position and once again his eyes drifted over the civilian population of Konoha going about their work and sighed. It was a beautiful day, blue skies the sun was shining. It was seemingly perfect, yet there seemed to be a dark cloud over Naruto. He thought that it was such a nice day for his heart to be breaking. He was bought out of his musings by a pink haired girl. She tapped his shoulder and he looked round slightly startled. The look on his face made Sakura smile on the inside but the rest of her was radiating concern. Naruto tried to smile, he really did but truly he failed to do so and unknowingly a small tear escaped. He sighed and moved his hand to wipe it away when it had got to his nose but Sakura had beatn him to it. She smiled reassuringly and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"You know then?" Naruto asked in a small voice "or are you here to find out what happened?" He sighed as he looked at her.

"I know Naruto. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it you know. I'm sure Gaara won't hate you for this. So there's no need to be hiding up here! Go see him Naruto, make it all better. Only you can do it. Plus, it's not as though you're in love with him. You just kissed him right?" She said that last bit cocking her head slightly with a questioning look in her eyes.

"You didn't see his face Sakura-Chan. He…He…was disgusted. He looked at me like I was…well….he looked at me worse than any of the villagers have" Narutos voice cracked and he put his hand to his stomach "ano…yes. I do love him, I think I have all along. It wasn' just a kiss Sakura. I put everything into that kiss. My heart, my hopes, and all of me. Then he just ran away leaving me there with nothing left…leaving me empty." Naruto clenched his first and a cold set ran across his eyes. "Well looks like he's shown me where I stand. Stupid of me really. Someone like me doesn't deserve love. I've never had it so why not? And to think I stupidly believed that someone like the Kazekage could love me." He looked up at Sakura and she shuddered at the steely gaze in his eyes. "I will see you tomorrow, we have training with Kakashi-sensei and Sai ne?" He nodded then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sakura gave him a few seconds then she ran at full speed to the Hokage's office.

After knocking several times Sakura went in and told Tsunade exactly what happened. Tsunade frowned at the development and called a meeting of the other Konoha 12 (Well…10 really seeing as Sasuke is with Orochimaru *BooHiss* and the talk is about Naruto) she told them what was going on and Sakura was sat there frowning. The others took it well and promised to help Naruto as much as they could. When they left she called in Umino Iruka, Naruto's 'Guardian' to talk to him. She pulled out some sake - this would take a while.

**Gaara - 3 days later**

Gaara and Kakashi had spent most of the morning in and out of meetings. Gaara stretched and looked up at the sun. He had his last meeting today and from now on he would be helping the Konoha jonin. Kakashi took him to the Hokage's office to be handed a Konoha outfit until his Suna one arrived. When he got there he was escorted into the Hokge's office. He walked in and his eyes flickered to the side of the room briefly and rested on Naruto. Naruto didn't show any recognition of Gaara being there then after receiving his orders from Tsunade he left.

"Good day Kazekage" Naruto said monotonously, the coldness in his voice not being unheard by the others. He then smiled at Kakashi and walked out of the office. Gaara watched Naruto and could feel his heart clenching with pain. Turning as if to follow, he was stopped by Kakashis arm and he looked up to see the jounin shaking his head "he needs to be left alone. Unless you can tell him what he wants to hear. Something which I don't think that you are ready to do yet" Tsunade said, leaning her head on her hands. Gaara sighed and sat down, he look up at Kakashi briefly before looking back to Tsunade.

"Could you…help me then?" Gaara asked choosing his words carefully he proceeded "I..I'm not sure how this thing works. How do you know something like this?" He looked around in obvious discomfort.

"Do you not think you should talk to your sister about this Gaara?" Tsunade asked sweetly.

"Yes but you know him best. Your opinion on this matter would be highly appreciated. I want things to be….normal again. I want Naruto to smile again. But I also want to know how he really feels. Can you not help? Put us two on a mission together?" Gaara asked hopefully.

Tsunade smiled and nodded "Okay then. I will send you on a mission with the gakI. He needed someone else anyway. Just bear in mind if you hurt him again I will personally risk our alliance to kill you."

Gaara gulped audibly and left after thanking her…a lot. Kakashi's eyebrows were raised in what could only be a smile. He had worked out what was going on and left following after Gaara. He had something to tell Iruka tonight.

**Naruto**

Naruto was sat on top of his apartment roof thinking about who Tsunade would put on the mission with him when an unknown red haired jounin whom naruto had never seen before appeared at his door.

He jumped down off the roof and looked at the jounin, his eyes widened comically when he saw who it was. '_Oh Kami, Gaara looks so good in those clothes… I could j…no. He suits being a leaf jonin more than he does being a Kazekage…'_He shook himself mentally. '_get a grip Naruto'_

"Why are you here Kazekage-Sama" Naruto said monotonously bowing to Gaara.

"Don't be stupid Naruto. I am just a jonin now. No more Kazekage stuff. We best get going anyway, the daimyo wants us there by midday tomorrow. That gives us eleven hours" Gaara looked at Naruto seriously. He moved forward an inch as if he was going to do something, then stepped back obviously thinking better. Naruto sighed and picked up his backpack from just inside his door, he then took off towards the gates of Konoha and his mission.

**Time skip - Wave Country**

Naruto stood at the foot of the bridge with Gaara, he remembered being here a long time ago. He felt a pang of regret. Sasuke…this was where he could have died to protect me. Naruto grimaced and heard Gaara mumble "Great Naruto bridge" and look at Naruto with respect.

"It's named after me if you didn't guess already. I rescued the old man! Believe it!" Naruto proclaimed doing the good guy pose towards Gaara. The red heads smile grew as the old Naruto came through. He took hold of Naruto's hand and pulled the chattering blonde across the bridge. Gaara nodded and made noises at all the right times as Naruto retold the story of his first A-rank mission. Naruto had gone quiet and was looking down. Gaara looked at Naruto confused as to why he had trailed off mid sentence and followed Narutos gaze. He realised that they had been holding hands all the way across the bridge and was surprised at how he hadn't removed it when they both stopped running and at how little it had actually bothered him. Naruto looked extremely confused, yet he didn't move his hand away. Gaara could literally see the cogs in his head whirring and felt a pang of guilt. He slowly loosened his grip and by the time they were in the village they were heading for they were no longer holding hands. They arrived at the Daimyo's gate with two hours to spare and were escorted through by one of the guards.


End file.
